


Juicy

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Send nude
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek] "Hey... Scotty ?" chuchota Stiles. Le brun à la mâchoire de travers lui lança un regard interrogateur, lui demandant silencieusement le pourquoi de son interpellation. "Tu trouves que j'ai de belles fesses ?" reprit Stiles à voix basse, le plus sérieusement du monde. [Défi sur le thème : envoi d'un nude par erreur]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 46





	Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> Genre : One shot. Canon. Attention : Rating M.
> 
> Merci à Neliia pour avoir effectué la bêta-lecture de cet OS ! :)
> 
> Note :  
> Cet OS est issu d'un défi lancé par Ryopini.  
> Le thème qu'elle nous a donné à toutes les deux était : envoi d'un nude par erreur.  
> L'histoire devait être canon (fidèle à l'univers de Teen Wolf).  
> N'hésitez donc pas à lire également l'OS "There is only you" de Ryopini, sur ce même thème, il est disponible sur le site Fanfiction (point) net !  
> Le titre vient de la chanson Juicy de Doja Cat qui m'obsède complètement depuis plus d'un mois !  
> Bonne lecture :)

Stiles plongea la tête dans son casier. Ce dernier se trouvait aligné parmi les autres, en plein milieu du couloir du lycée de Beacon Hills. Il y déposa son livre d'histoire avant d'attraper celui de maths, en vu de son prochain cours.

Alors qu'il effectuait son geste de manière presque mécanique, une voix familière se fit entendre. Elle provenait de quelques mètres plus loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

"Ce pantalon te va vraiment bien." déclara Lydia à Allison. Et Dieu seul savait que si la reine de la mode vous faisait un compliment sur votre tenue vestimentaire, ce n'était pas rien.

La brunette haussa les sourcils, légèrement surprise.

"Tu trouves, vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de prêter attention à la conversation, bien qu'elle fût futile. Il recula doucement la tête de son casier pour regarder, à la dérobée, les deux filles qui discutaient devant leurs propres espaces de rangement.

"La coupe est parfaite." expliqua Lydia en détaillant à nouveau le pantalon noir de sa meilleure amie. "Il te cintre vraiment bien, et franchement, cela met ta morphologie en valeur." expliqua-t-elle, avant de passer ses doigts manucurés dans ses longs cheveux blond vénitien. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé et déclara un peu plus doucement. "Tes fesses sont à tomber là-dedans."

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer et se cacha derrière la porte ouverte de son casier. Il attendit quelques secondes et resortit discrètement un bout de son visage pour continuer de leur jeter un œil curieux. Il était même totalement en train de les espionner.

"C'est vrai ?" répondit la brune, tout sourire. Elle tenta discrètement de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'arrière de son pantalon, en vain. "Hm… si tu le dis." souffla-t-elle, visiblement déçue de ne pas pouvoir mieux se rendre compte de la chose.

"Attends." souffla Lydia. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac. "Tourne-toi, je te montre."

Allison se mit dos à son amie et Lydia prit discrètement une photo d'elle. La brune lui refit face aussitôt et la banshee tendit son smartphone. Elles contemplèrent le cliché, leurs yeux rivés sur le téléphone.

"Oh." murmura Allison, elle posa même ses doigts sur l'écran pour zoomer légèrement. Elle semblait satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

"Scott ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais de superbes fesses ?" demanda Lydia, amusée.

Allison étouffa un rire en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Deux fossettes creusaient ses joues de manière adorable.

En voyant cela, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel dramatiquement. Lui, les fesses d'Allison, il en avait clairement déjà entendu parler, et à maintes reprises.

"Les garçons… je te jure." souffla Lydia d'un air presque condescendant. "Tu sais que selon une étude, les deux choses que regardent les hommes en premier chez une femme sont les seins ou les fesses ?" continua-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement. "Alors que les femmes prêtent d'abord attention aux mains, ou au regard." Elle pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, formant sur son visage de poupée une moue quelque peu hautaine.

Allison baissa le menton et loucha rapidement sur son propre décolleté inexistant. Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air déconfit.

Stiles écarquillait les yeux d'un air exagérément désabusé. Il avait aussi entendu parler un millier de fois ' _des mains douces et graciles d'Allison'_ , ou encore ' _de_ _son regard renversant et si beau'_ et… patati patata. Franchement, ces études-là, c'était bidon - ou alors ils n'avaient interrogés que des mecs comme Jackson Whittemore pour dire des conneries pareilles.

"Bon, les cours vont bientôt reprendre." reprit soudainement Lydia avec sérieux. "Allons-y."

Allison ferma son casier et elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de leur salle de classe.

Stiles reporta son attention sur son casier devant lui, puis il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta vainement de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder l'arrière de son corps. Il ne voyait que le haut de son sac à dos, ce qui le fit grimacer de mécontentement.

xxx

Stiles était négligemment affalé sur sa table de cours individuelle. Son bras était replié, coude sur la surface dure et menton posé sur la paume de main. Sa bouche s'ouvrait légèrement en une moue disgracieuse alors qu'il fixait le tableau d'un air aigri. Il était totalement blasé par cette heure de cours nulle au possible. Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire l'ennui profond qu'il ressentait en cet instant misérable.

Son autre main était occupée à secouer nerveusement un malheureux crayon à papier qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Il soupira pour la énième fois et soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit qui divaguait très loin des formules de maths écrites sur le tableau. Inutile de préciser qu'il les connaissait déjà par cœur.

Il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et s'avança au maximum contre le bord de sa table. Il tendit le bras pour venir tapoter l'épaule de Scott, assis juste devant.

"Hey... Scotty ?" chuchota-t-il. "Psst, Scott !"

Ce dernier se retourna doucement. Ils étaient dans la rangée tout à droite de la classe, contre le mur, tentant de se faire discrets. Enfin… Scott essayait, et Stiles s'en foutait un peu.

Le brun à la mâchoire de travers lui lança un regard interrogateur, lui demandant silencieusement le pourquoi de son interpellation.

"Tu trouves que j'ai de belles fesses ?" demanda Stiles à voix basse, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Scott plissa les yeux et lui lança cet air, mi-ahuri, mi-déstabilisé. Il grimaça légèrement et se retourna pour se concentrer à nouveau sur sa feuille. Il ne pigeait rien aux formules écrites au tableau.

"Scotty !" souffla à nouveau le châtain bruyamment. Il tenta encore de lui toucher l'épaule mais l'autre s'avança pour s'éloigner au maximum, jusqu'à être hors d'atteinte.

Stiles grogna en faisant une moue furibonde. Il vit le brun lui faire un signe de main discret, lui indiquant de se taire et de lui foutre la paix. Le jeune Stilinski souffla bruyamment et enfourna son crayon à papier dans sa bouche d'un air rageur et se mit à le mordiller très fort. Il restait encore très exactement trente-sept minutes de cours.

xxx

Stiles s'affala sur le banc du vestiaire. Il était tout transpirant et essoufflé. OK, il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup touché la balle mais Dieu sait qu'il avait couru après. Ou couru tout court. Il appuya sa tête contre les casiers gris derrière lui et tenta vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

Le reste de l'équipe était également là et tous les autres joueurs semblaient heureux de leur session d'entraînement. Scott était à côté de lui et retirait son haut, se retrouvant torse-nu. Stiles loucha sur les abdominaux de son meilleur ami et étouffa un grognement. Depuis que le brun était devenu un loup-garou, il y a de ça un an, sa morphologie était passée de celle d'une crevette atrophiée à celle d'un sportif professionnel de 25 ans. Plot twist : il en avait à peine 17.

Il roula des yeux et reporta son attention un peu plus loin où se trouvaient d'autres joueurs comprenant Jackson, Danny et Isaac. Ces mecs étaient tous foutus comme des Dieux grecs et c'en était tellement agaçant. Et en même temps… Stiles se mordilla rapidement la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur le fessier, couvert d'un boxer, de Danny Mahealani. Ça, c'était un putain de postérieur. Jackson passa près de son meilleur ami et lui claqua les fesses d'un geste amical - que faisaient a priori tous les sportifs sauf lui. Le regard de Stiles s'écarquilla en voyant les deux lobes rebondirent malgré leur fermeté. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il détourna rapidement les yeux, baissant la tête pour admirer soudainement sa paire de crampons pleine de terre. Il gratta sa nuque nerveusement et son regard se releva, faible, pour se poser à nouveau sur les culs alignés devant leurs casiers.

Il tira sur le col de son T-shirt. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud dans ce vestiaire plein de testostérone. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'entreprendre de se changer. Comme bien souvent, il prendrait sa douche chez lui en rentrant, clairement mal à l'aise à l'idée de se dévêtir parmi les sacrés morceaux de viandes présents autour de lui.

Une partie des joueurs, ayant la même idée que lui, était déjà sur le départ. Scott était dans le lot. Ce dernier avait juste changé son T-shirt et son pantalon et allait rentrer pour profiter de sa propre salle de bain avant le rendez-vous de meute de ce soir. L'autre partie des sportifs filait déjà sous les douches des vestiaires, un espace où Stiles ne s'attardait... et bien… quasiment jamais.

"On se retrouve chez Derek ?"

Stiles releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Il s'était changé et portait son sac de sport sur son épaule d'un geste négligé.

"Euh, ouaip." souffla le châtain avant de se relever à son tour. "À toute Scotty." salua-t-il alors que le brun hochait la tête et faisait demi-tour pour sortir du vestiaire.

Stiles ouvrit son casier et se positionna devant avant de retirer rapidement son maillot de sport numéro 24 et d'endosser un T-shirt lambda. Il retira ses crampons, son short de crosse et enfila rapidement un vieux survêtement. Alors qu'il terminait de serrer le cordon à sa taille, il tourna sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour essayer de jeter un œil à ses fesses. La tentative fut infructueuse et il grimaça. Il força sur sa nuque et cambra le dos pour espérer avoir une meilleure vue et cela fonctionna à moitié. Il apercevait légèrement la courbe de son popotin et haussa un sourcil d'un air enjoué. OK, il voyait très mal, mais c'était suffisant pour dire qu'il n'était pas plat du cul et c'était un soulagement. Il releva la tête, un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage, alors que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jackson qui l'observait, horrifié.

Le blond lui jeta regard dégoûté, visiblement halluciné d'avoir surpris cette scène : Stiles Stilinski en train de se mater et d'apprécier ça… erk !

"Tordu." murmura le capitaine de crosse en lui jetant un dernier regard hautain, puis il tourna les talons pour partir vers les douches.

Stiles grommela bruyamment et claqua la porte de son casier pour le fermer avec force. Dieu que Whittemore l'insupportait.

xxx

Stiles balança son sac de sport dans la buanderie et fila directement dans les escaliers pour grimper les marches quatre à quatre. C'était son rituel d'après entraînement de crosse, trois fois par semaine. Il entra dans sa chambre, jeta son sac à dos sur le lit avant de l'ouvrir furtivement et d'y attraper son téléphone portable. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, attrapa des vêtements propres et fila dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, il poussa la porte derrière lui d'un geste approximatif, si bien que cette dernière resta entrouverte de quelques centimètres. Il était seul dans la maison et son père ne rentrerait pas avant le début de soirée alors peu importait. Il posa ses affaires sur le bord du lavabo, pianota sur son téléphone quelques secondes pour lancer une playlist aléatoire et le posa sur la pile de linge. La musique retentit rapidement, jouant le tube _Humble_ de Kendrick Lamar.

Il croisa son reflet dans le grand miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Il s'observa quelques instants, laissant courir ses yeux sur son visage, ses cheveux courts et ses vêtements un peu trop amples. Une moue se forma légèrement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tournait son bassin pour regarder le profil de ses hanches. Il plissa les yeux et pivota encore de quelques centimètres pour tenter d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le reflet de ses fesses. À travers la glace, il voyait quand même vraiment mieux l'arrière de son corps… bien plus qu'en essayant simplement de tourner sa tête derrière lui comme un abruti. Son T-shirt large tombait sur son survêtement, et il devait avouer qu'avec des vêtements aussi amples sur le dos, il ressemblait à un rappeur des années 80. Il attrapa le devant de son T-shirt et le tira vers l'avant, ce qui eut pour effet de plaquer le tissu contre son dos. Il détailla son reflet dans le miroir alors qu'il était toujours tourné de trois-quarts, et cette fois, il put apercevoir la courbe de ses reins plus proprement. Le rendu n'était cependant toujours pas optimal... Il soupira et relâcha le tissu qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de l'attraper par l'encolure et de le retirer. Il avança jusqu'à la douche, fit couler le jet d'eau chaude, et termina de se désaper entièrement avant de se glisser dans la cabine.

Sa douche dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Celles d'après le sport étaient toujours un tantinet plus longues que les autres, parce qu'il appréciait davantage l'eau chaude rouler sur ses muscles tendus. Après l'effort, cela lui procurait une détente qui n'était pas négligeable.

Il coupa le jet, tendit le bras pour attraper sa serviette suspendue contre le mur, et s'essuya sommairement avant de sortir de la cabine. Il frotta ses cheveux rapidement et laissa tomber la serviette au sol alors que ses pieds nus se posaient sur le tapis de la salle de bain. La chanson _Juicy_ de Doja Cat se lançait sur son téléphone et elle parlait de cul. Littéralement. De fesses, de booty, de derrière, de postérieur, de popotin. Stiles haussa les sourcils. Son regard croisa à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir où il apercevait son corps nu. Il s'observait rarement ainsi, mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose l'obsédait vraiment : tenter de reluquer ses petites fesses rebondies.

Sa main attrapa son téléphone portable posé sur la pile de vêtements et il activa le mode photo. Il se mit dos au miroir et pointa le smartphone au-dessus de son épaule. Il tourna légèrement les yeux pour fixer l'écran avant de prendre un cliché. Il ramena ensuite le téléphone devant lui et sourit en contemplant la photo prise. Il voyait ses fesses comme il ne les avait jamais vues : parfaitement de face. Elles étaient rebondies, suivant la courbe de ses reins creusée au niveau du bas de son dos. Son corps était entièrement nu, longiligne, et quelques gouttelettes d'eau perlaient sur sa peau mal essuyée. Il devait reconnaître que la photo était hyper sensuelle. Il voyait ses cheveux mouillés, en bataille, le téléphone pointé à côté de son visage dont on ne voyait que le profil. Il avait l'air concentré, un peu sérieux en fixant l'écran. Il zooma sur les différentes parties et en resta bouche bée parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un capital sexy aussi élevé. Si on ne voyait clairement pas une partie de sa figure, il aurait été impossible de penser que c'était lui. Et waou… quel lui ! Il n'avait peut-être pas les muscles et les pectoraux de la plupart des mecs de l'équipe de crosse, mais niveau fesses... Clairement, il n'avait rien à leur envier.

Il sourit avec une certaine fierté, amusé, avant de reposer son téléphone et d'enfiler ses vêtements propres.

xxx

Erica nettoyait brièvement le sang qui avait coagulé dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle y passait inlassablement le torchon humide que Derek lui avait donné quelques minutes auparavant. Sa blessure avait entièrement cicatrisée au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, seulement, le sang était resté mêlé à ses cheveux. Il tâchait également une partie de son haut et elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à le nettoyer un jour.

Toute la meute était dans le loft de Derek, entourant la jeune louve-garou qui finissait ses explications, assise sur un fauteuil.

"Je l'ai vu sucer le sang de ce pauvre mec juste avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi pour m'assommer. Franchement, elle avait une force totalement inhumaine."

"Bah... quelque part, c'est rassurant." souffla Stiles en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il se sentit obligé de préciser. "Non mais je veux dire, si ça avait été un humain qui suçait le sang d'autres humains, franchement, ça m'aurait davantage foutu les jetons."

Erica leva les yeux au ciel.

"Donc, c'était quoi ?" demanda Jackson, incertain. "Un vampire ?"

Derek grogna.

"Euh, parce que les vampires, c'est vraiment un truc ?" demanda Scott, interloqué. Il était assis sur un canapé, non loin de là.

Allison haussa un sourcil. Elle n'en avait jamais vu non plus, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient aussi réels que pouvaient l'être les loups-garous.

"Non, ce n'était pas un vampire." murmura Erica en fronçant les sourcils.

"Parce que t'en as déjà vu avant ?" demanda Jackson d'un air supérieur. Il savait que la réponse était non. Erica le fusilla du regard.

Boyd venait de la cuisine et tendit un verre d'eau à la blonde qui le gratifia d'un sourire en coin. Elle l'attrapa pour en boire quelques gorgées, avant de le poser sur la table basse devant elle.

"Ça ne colle pas." dit simplement Derek. Il semblait concentré, perdu dans ses réflexions. "En plein milieu de la forêt ?" s'étonna-t-il avant de secouer la tête. "Et la nuit vient à peine de tomber."

"Putain, y'a vraiment des vampires !?" soupira dramatiquement Stiles.

Scott lui lança un regard tout aussi étonné et haussa les épaules.

"Elle avait une robe longue, qui traînait par terre." expliqua Erica. "Je ne voyais pas vraiment ses pieds ou ses jambes… mais... quand je me suis retrouvée au sol, j'ai vu le tissu se relever de quelques centimètres et je suis sûre d'avoir vu des sabots. Comme ceux d'un animal."

Il y eut un silence.

Tout le monde se regarda quelques instants.

"OK." répondit Stiles, qui était debout face à la jeune femme. "Le coup sur la tête a dû faire plus de dommages que prévu." trancha-t-il en roulant des yeux comme si la blonde avait perdu la tête.

Erica grogna sourdement en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

"Des sabots, tu es sûre ?" demanda Lydia, un air concentré plaqué sur le visage. Elle semblait prendre la chose au sérieux.

"Genre comme un petit satyre ? Un satyre femelle ? C'est un truc qu'existe ça ?" continua Stiles en lançant un regard mi-dégoûté, mi-dubitatif à Derek. C'était celui qui s'y connaissait le plus en surnaturel dans la pièce.

Jackson souffla un rire moqueur et Isaac fit une mine écœurée.

"Elle puait le bouc." lâcha Erica. Son nez se retroussa comme si le fait de mentionner l'odeur nauséabonde suffisait à la raviver.

"Super détail, merci." lâcha Jackson, blasé. Il avait clairement l'air saoulé d'être ici.

Stiles haussa les sourcils avant de déblatérer.

"Dooooonc, si je reprends bien, on cherche une très belle femme qui attire les hommes en forêt pour les tuer, sucer leur sang, et qui a du poil aux papattes ?" annonça-t-il, dubitatif en bougeant sa main nerveusement devant lui. "J'aime le surnaturel." soupira-t-il sarcastiquement.

"Tais-toi." coupa Derek sèchement, visiblement ennuyé par les réflexions pseudo-comiques du jeune homme.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et les roula d'un air dramatique avant de s'affaler sur un des canapés, à côté de Scott.

"Demain, j'irai à la bibliothèque faire des recherches." annonça Lydia, l'air fermé. Elle fixait Derek qui acquiesça.

"Je viendrai avec toi." répondit Jackson. La rousse esquissa un léger sourire.

"Euh…" soupira Stiles en se grattant l'arrière du crâne rapidement. "Alors, j'ai peut-être emprunté les quatre ou cinq bouquins potables en matière de créatures surnaturelles qu'il y a là-bas."

Tout le monde le fixa.

"Bah quoi ?! Désolé mais depuis que je vous connais, je prends mes précautions, mieux vaut avoir le maximum d'informations à portée de main."

Lydia hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec cette logique et Jackson leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et donc…" demanda Isaac, incertain. "T'as emprunté ces bouquins depuis plus d'un an ?"

Stiles grimaça en bougeant sa tête de manière hésitante. Il fit un geste vague de la main.

"Hmmmmm… disons… à peu près."

Scott lui lança un regard effaré.

"T'as volé des bouquins à la bibliothèque ?" lança-t-il, un brin choqué.

Son meilleur ami écarquilla les yeux, outré de l'accusation.

"Ce sont des vieux livres !" se défendit-il. "Ils ne sont même plus édités ! Et on est la seule meute de Beacon Hills, sincèrement, à part nous, j'vois pas à qui d'autre ça pourrait servir de toute façon. Et puis, c'est pas com-"

"La ferme !" tonna Derek, excédé par les blablas inutiles constants lors des réunions de meute. "Stiles, tu regardes dans tes livres si tu y vois quelque chose et tu nous tiens au courant. Lydia, peux-tu essayer de chercher sur Internet si tu trouves quelque chose ?"

La jeune femme blond vénitien hocha la tête. Stiles, quant à lui, se renfrogna dans le canapé en croisant les bras contre son torse.

Allison prit la parole.

"Je regarderai dans le bestiaire de ma famille, mais, là comme ça… ça ne me dit rien." expliqua-t-elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas par cœur, mais elle l'avait suffisamment feuilleté pour être sûre de ne jamais y avoir lu une histoire de femme à sabots suceuse de sang.

Derek hocha la tête, satisfait.

"Les autres, on va aller ratisser la forêt ce soir." informa-t-il, et il ne leur demandait pas vraiment leur avis.

Jackson soupira.

"Un problème ?" demanda Derek en lui lançant un regard froid. Tout dans sa posture imposait sa supériorité.

Le blond ne se démonta pas.

"Je n'avais pas prévu que la réunion dure plus d'une heure." répondit-il.

"Et bien je n'avais pas prévu de me faire attaquer par une femme-chèvre bouffeuse d'hommes avant de venir." répliqua Erica, agacée. Elle tenait à sa revanche. Oh que oui. Si elle chopait cette créature, elle espérait bien pouvoir lui donner un coup de crocs bien placé.

"On la traquera à l'odeur." poursuivit Derek. "Si cela ne donne rien, on retentera demain."

"Super…" gémit Isaac, sarcastique. Visiblement, il n'était pas ravi non plus à l'idée de passer sa soirée en forêt à chercher une créature qui puait le bouc.

Lydia croisa le regard de Derek dans une question silencieuse. Il acquiesça puis elle se leva, indiquant la fin de la réunion. Tout le monde lui emboîta le pas, prêt à remplir le rôle qui lui avait été attribué.

"Stiles ?" appela fermement Derek.

Ce dernier se retourna vers le brun et fronça les sourcils.

"Euh, ouaip ?" demanda-t-il, curieux. Le loup-garou ne s'adressait pas à lui si souvent que ça.

"Le cadavre est toujours en forêt. Est-ce que ton père peut s'en charger ?" demanda-t-il froidement. Même si c'était une question, ça ressemblait assez à un ordre.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Son père n'était absolument pas au courant que le surnaturel existait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? ' _Papa je suis allé cueillir des champignons et j'ai trouvé un macchabée ?'_ "

Derek haussa les épaules, visiblement indifférent à la remarque.

"Ce ne serait pas la première fois." répondit-il simplement.

Le châtain fit une grimace moqueuse.

"Bah voyons." répondit-il en fixant les yeux verts pâles de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de récupérer la merde ?

"On est plusieurs dans la meute à avoir un casier." rappela Derek et clairement, le moins suspicieux serait que Stiles s'en charge.

"Ouais c'est bon j'ai saisi !" râla ce dernier. "Les avantages d'être pote avec le fils du shérif, hein ?" déclara-t-il en crânant un peu.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Son visage restait totalement de marbre. Il avait croisé ses bras contre son torse et ses muscles semblaient à deux doigts d'exploser son T-shirt. Stiles déglutit et tenta de relever ses yeux plus haut. Il croisa à nouveau le regard perçant et se mordit la lèvre. C'était très dur de ne pas se noyer dans les prunelles si abyssales du brun. Y'avait pas à dire, le côté bad boy du loup-garou lui faisait vraiment de l'effet.

Il secoua la tête et soupira.

"Bien. Je vais l'appeler." lâcha-t-il en bougeant sa main dans les airs d'un geste désinvolte.

Derek acquiesça et sans plus de formalités, il se dirigea vers Erica, plantant Stiles en plein milieu du salon. Le jeune châtain leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son sac à dos posé au sol, contre le canapé. L'ensemble des loups-garous et le kanima s'était rassemblé près de la table du salon pour discuter d'une stratégie en vue de la traque en forêt.

Stiles les salua vaguement et seul Scott lui répondit. Il secoua la tête, blasé de faire partie de la même meute que tous ces asociaux, et rejoignit Lydia et Allison dans l'entrée. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient remis leurs vestes et étaient prêtes à partir. Stiles loucha sur le pantalon de la brune et esquissa un sourire en coin.

"Hé, au fait Allison, 'te va vachement bien ce pantalon." déclara-t-il en levant son pouce d'une manière ridicule et un peu ringarde. "Très beau fessier." ajouta-t-il d'un ton admiratif, comme s'il lui faisait une confidence. Parce que, ouais, il avait comme l'impression qu'une complicité était née entre eux, à faire partie du club secret des beaux petits culs de Beacon Hills.

La brunette haussa les sourcils et sourit aussitôt alors que Scott se mit à crier, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"STILES !"

Les deux jeunes femmes et l'interpellé se retournèrent vers la bande de loups-garous qui avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

Scott paraissait horrifié. Il regardait son meilleur ami avec de grands yeux. Visiblement, son ouïe lupine avait totalement capté ça.

"Sérieux ?!" s'exclama-t-il, outré, ne lâchant pas le jeune châtain du regard.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désolé.

Les autres loups-garous le regardaient aussi mais de manière blasée, parce que c'était Stiles, et que l'entendre dire ou agir bizarrement n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement surprenant. Seul Jackson arborait une moue hautaine et moqueuse. Heureusement que Stilinski ne s'était pas adressé ainsi à Lydia, sinon, il lui aurait fait une tête au carré.

xxx

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, une pile de bouquins à côté de lui. C'était le quatrième qu'il feuilletait et il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant au vu des éléments donnés quelques heures plus tôt par Erica. Il bâilla pour la quinzième fois en une heure avant de fermer le livre et d'attraper le dernier qu'il lui restait à se farcir. Il ouvrit le bouquin et tourna les pages rapidement. Le livre était très vieux, très épais. Les pages étaient fines et jaunies. Il n'y avait aucune illustration et c'était écrit en tout petit, de manière serrée, si bien que le texte était compact au possible. Bref, l'horreur. Le genre de truc indigeste à lire qu'il aurait préféré laisser à Lydia. Il soupira et alla directement à l'index des créatures, décidé à regarder en priorité celles dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant.

 _Fuath_.

"Fueth… Fueut ?" marmonna-t-il. "Fue ?" répéta-t-il, incertain. Il grimaça pour lui-même. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment prononcer ce truc. Il soupira et lut en diagonale la description de la créature au nom bizarre… _Esprit marin qui vit dans la mer, les rivières…_ Blablabla… Ce n'était pas ça. Il continua de laisser errer son regard fatigué sur la page avant de cligner des yeux lourdement. Il ferma ses paupières et pressa ses doigts dessus avec force. Ses yeux le brûlaient littéralement. Il était explosé. Il retourna toutefois à l'index du livre en vue de continuer ses recherches.

 _Glaistig_.

Ça non plus il ne connaissait pas. Il ouvrit la page correspondant et lut rapidement le descriptif… _Fantôme de la mythologie écossaise. Également connu sous le nom de maighdean uaine, et peut apparaître comme une femme de beauté ou monstrueuse, comme une demi-femme et une chèvre._ Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Bon sang. Il se redressa et continua de lire les premières lignes du texte. Cela semblait matcher plus ou moins avec la description donnée par Erica. Il soupira et se frotta à nouveau les paupières d'un geste las. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir.

Il attrapa son téléphone pour regarder l'heure et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Putain, il était 2h40 du matin. Il avait cours d'économie à 8h pile le lendemain - enfin, bientôt quoi. Il secoua nerveusement la tête. Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui devait se taper des recherches en plein milieu de la nuit ? Sincèrement. Il aurait très bien pu filer les bouquins à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il pesta et ouvrit la messagerie de son téléphone portable pour écrire au loup-garou le plus grognon de l'univers.

_À Derek Hale :_

" _Yo. Votre tour en forêt ça a donné quoi ? J'ai peut-être une piste… une Glaistig, ça te parle ?"_

Il envoya le message. Derek devait sûrement être en train de dormir, et si ça devait le réveiller, il s'en foutait un peu. Au moins, il verrait qu'il se pliait en quatre pour cette meute ingrate.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et reporta de nouveau son attention sur le bouquin. Il lut attentivement le premier paragraphe et ses yeux le brûlèrent davantage. Déjà que la nuit dernière, il n'avait dormi que six heures…. Sincèrement, il ne donnait pas cher de son état de vitalité durant le cours d'économie de ce très cher coach. Ses doigts agrippèrent la reliure du livre et il soupira, tentant de se concentrer à nouveau. Il relut la dernière phrase trois fois avant d'arriver à la comprendre, luttant contre le sommeil qui ne demandait qu'à l'engloutir tout entier.

Son portable se mit à vibrer. Il l'attrapa d'un geste fatigué, et y jeta un œil exténué.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le message.

"Okaaaaaaay." grommela-t-il entre ses dents avant de secouer sa tête de droite à gauche. On se foutait de sa gueule. Très clairement.

La réponse de Derek affichait un très éloquent : " _Non"._ Ni plus, ni moins.

Stiles étouffa un rire nerveux. C'était du Hale tout craché, précis, concis et surtout, insupportable.

"Bah tu sais quoi Sourwolf, si t'en as rien à foutre, moi aussi." râla Stiles en s'adressant stupidement à son téléphone.

Il soupira et ferma le bouquin avant de le ranger dans son sac de cours. Il verrait ça demain. Pour l'heure, il était claqué et il voulait juste pioncer avant que son réveil ne sonne dans… - OMG - quatre heures et vingt minutes. Tss.

xxx

Stiles étouffa un bâillement en se grattant le haut du sourcil. Il était en première heure de cours et bon sang, le réveil avait été d'une violence innommable ce matin. Il était irritable au possible parce qu'aucun être humain - adolescent de surcroît - ne devrait avoir à subir des nuits de quatre heures. Non. Quatre heures, c'était presque la durée de la version longue du dernier Seigneur des Anneaux. Sincèrement.

Il soupira bruyamment alors que son regard fixait ce cher Finstock qui parlait inlassablement. C'était un début de journée immonde. Une torture à l'état pur.

Son portable dans sa poche de jean se mit à vibrer et il le sortit discrètement de quelques centimètres pour loucher dessus. Le téléphone restait collé à sa cuisse et il lut le texto qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était un message de Derek. Enfin… si on pouvait qualifier cette 'chose' de message, évidemment.

_De Derek Hale :_

" _?"_

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Ce mec se foutait de sa gueule, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il appuya furieusement sur le clavier numérique pour répondre.

_À Derek Hale :_

" _?"_

Si le loup-garou voulait jouer au con, lui aussi le pouvait.

Il ne tarda pas recevoir un deuxième message du brun qu'il imaginait très certainement énervé. Il pouvait d'ici voir ses sourcils froncés, qui se touchaient presque et sa mâchoire contractée. Le genre d'air froid et totalement flippant - et non, jamais il n'avouerait qu'il trouvait ça sexy.

Bref, au moins, il y avait des mots cette fois.

_De Derek Hale :_

" _La Glaistig. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?"_

Stiles fulmina sur sa chaise. Il le prenait pour Wikipédia ou quoi ? Il avait passé sa soirée entière à lire des bouquins poussiéreux, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avancer sur son devoir de maths, il n'avait dormi que quatre heures, QUATRE PUTAIN D'HEURES, et dès son premier cours de la journée -parce qu'il était 8h12 très exactement-, ce loup-garou mal léché le harcelait ?

Stiles fit une moue énervée et souffla bruyamment. Il posa le téléphone sur ses cuisses, sous le bureau, et se mit à taper rapidement dessus.

_À Derek Hale :_

" _Pas eu le temps. Je t'envoie la page. Débrouille-toi."_

Et il s'était empêché d'écrire " _démerde-toi_ " à la place, parce que quand même, il tenait -un peu- à sa vie.

Ce mec le faisait chier. Il n'avait qu'à se le farcir lui-même ce putain de texte à lire. Lui, il avait des cours à suivre, des devoirs à faire, un sommeil à respecter s'il ne voulait pas que son cerveau explose entre la fatigue et le trop d'Adderall pour tenir. Derek n'avait même pas de boulot. Ce n'était qu'un putain de chômeur riche qui glandait chez lui.

Stiles sortit le bouquin de son sac et le posa sur sa table. Il ouvrit la double page de la Glaistig et fit une photo du texte avant de poser son smartphone sur ses cuisses sous la table.

"Stilinski !" tonna la voix du coach Finstock. "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!"

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Sa main vint fermer le bouquin avant de le mettre rapidement dans son sac à dos au sol. Il posa ensuite ses avant-bras sur la table et fixa son professeur d'un air faussement angélique.

"Hein ? Rien coach." répondit-il précipitamment. Ses doigts tapotaient la table, l'air de rien.

Finstock plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

Un ange passa durant lequel ils se regardèrent sans ciller et le professeur reprit d'une voix lente mais soupçonneuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de mettre dans ton sac ?" Il semblait mâcher un chewing-gum en même temps qu'il faisait son cours, -digne du professeur exemplaire qu'il était.

"Mon livre de physique, coach." répondit automatiquement Stiles alors qu'il clignait rapidement des yeux. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule fois. Il faut dire qu'il avait tellement l'habitude de baratiner son père qu'il arrivait à mentir à la perfection.

Finstock fronça les sourcils.

"On est en économie." aboya-t-il cinglant.

"Je sais." répondit Stiles. "C'est bien pour ça que je le range."

Il haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désolé et l'enseignant lui lança un dernier regard blasé avant de se retourner vers son tableau.

Putain. Il avait eu chaud.

Il fixa le professeur qui écrivait un truc quelconque au tableau et fit une grimace totalement immature. Tout le monde avait décidé d'être sur son dos aujourd'hui ou bien ?

Son portable se mit à vibrer à nouveau sur ses jambes. Il soupira et regarda l'écran qui affichait un nouveau message du loup-garou irascible.

_De Derek Hale :_

" _Alors ?"_

Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour.

"Putain mais sérieux ?!" jura-t-il, scandalisé et à voix haute.

"STILINSKI !" s'écria le coach en lui lança un regard noir. Tous les élèves s'étaient retournés vers lui. "Range-moi ce téléphone !" ordonna le professeur en le pointant du doigt.

"Oui-oui ça va !" râla Stiles, enfournant son appareil dans la poche de son sweat-shirt à capuche. Il fulmina.

Finstock reprit son cours rapidement et au bout de quelques secondes, Stiles plongea à nouveau sa main dans sa veste pour sortir un bout de son smartphone. Il se recula un peu contre le dossier pour loucher sur l'écran qui sortait à moitié de la poche et ouvrit le dossier photo. Il sélectionna la photo du livre d'un geste rapide du pouce. Il l'envoya au loup-garou. en même temps que son nez se relevait furtivement pour vérifier que le coach ne regardait pas en sa direction.

Et bam !, c'était fait. Que Derek se démerde par lui-même comme le grand garçon qu'il était.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le portable vibra à nouveau. Stiles grommela dans sa barbe. Il sortit à nouveau son téléphone pour voir apparaître le message du brun.

_De Derek Hale :_

" _?"_

Non mais sincèrement, c'était quoi son problème !?

Stiles ouvrit le message, prêt à répondre un truc énervé. Il loucha sur la conversation et…

"PUTAIN !" hurla-t-il.

Sa main se plaqua automatiquement sur son visage, horrifié.

Toute la classe s'était retournée vers lui.

"DEHORS STILINSKI !" hurla Finstock qui en avait visiblement plus qu'assez. Stiles était trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il avait encore ce regard totalement sidéré, et… Oh mon Dieu. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés dans le vide. Il avait le teint livide.

Sa main tremblota légèrement et il remballa toutes ses affaires dans son sac, jetant un regard perdu à Scott qui plissait les yeux, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur le pourquoi de tout ça. Stiles avait toujours cet air blême. Il attrapa son sac à dos et se précipita dans le couloir avant de porter son téléphone devant son nez, vérifiant à nouveau qu'il n'avait pas mal vu.

O.

M.

G.

Putain.

Putain.

Putain.

Il venait d'envoyer par erreur la photo de lui, nu, à Derek.

Il venait d'envoyer un putain de nude à Derek Hale.

Stiles était tétanisé.

Il s'écrasa contre le mur du couloir et resta interdit, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à se décoller de la conversation affichée sur son téléphone. Il voyait clairement la miniature du cliché montrant ses fesses, entre les deux messages de Derek.

Bordel. De. Merde.

Soudainement, le téléphone se mit à vibrer à nouveau et il fixa l'écran qui affichait un appel entrant de Derek. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Il paniqua et refusa l'appel tout aussi vite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Putain.

Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à cent mille à l'heure.

Le portable vibra à nouveau. Derek venait de lui envoyer un message.

_De Derek Hale :_

" _Viens chez moi."_

Stiles resta interdit.

Deuxième vibration.

_De Derek Hale :_

" _Tout de suite."_

Stiles déglutit.

Oh, ça allait chier.

Oh putain, que ça allait chier.

Le jeune châtain releva la tête et fixa le couloir vide autour de lui. Il était au bord de l'apoplexie.

Derek Hale avait vu son cul. En photo. Et il allait le buter. Il allait le réduire en charpie, en pâté pour loup-garou.

Ses pas le dirigèrent automatiquement vers la sortie. La raison aurait dû le conduire dans le bureau du conseiller scolaire pour justifier de sa sortie de cours, mais merde, son esprit était trop atrophié pour subir ça. Tant pis pour l'heure de colle qu'il recevrait sûrement ou l'éventuel avertissement. C'était une situation d'urgence comme jamais il n'y en avait eue. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'au parking, vers sa Jeep. Il la déverrouilla, grimpa dedans en balançant son sac à dos sur le siège passager, et mit le contact.

Il expira faiblement alors que son cerveau tentait vainement de se rebrancher.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il aille chez le loup-garou.

Hors de putain de question.

Il allait faire le mort. Oh oui, c'était ça. LE MORT.

Il hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible pour se donner de la force, et roula jusqu'à chez lui.

Le trajet se fit en mode pilote automatique. Il n'avait même pas conscience de faire attention à la route et s'étonna presque d'arriver devant sa maison aussi vite. Il fila directement dans sa chambre et balança son sac sur son bureau. Il sortit ses affaires de maths et s'affala sur son lit, décidé à s'enterrer dans son devoir pour oublier. Oh, que oui. Il devait oublier tout ça, sous peine de mourir d'une syncope à un âge bien trop jeune. Il s'assit sur le matelas, appuya son dos au mur, et se plongea dans sa feuille d'exercices de maths.

Son portable se mit à vibrer et il retint un gémissement d'anxiété, priant pour que ce ne soit pas encore Derek qui le harcelait. Il jeta un œil apeuré à l'écran et souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de son meilleur ami.

_De Scott McCall :_

" _T'es où ? T'es parti ? Il se passe quoi ?"_

Stiles soupira. L'heure de cours venait sûrement de se terminer.

_À Scott McCall :_

" _J'me sentais pas très bien donc je suis rentré."_

Aussitôt, il vit que son ami était en train d'écrire à nouveau. Au bout de quelques secondes, le message apparut.

_De Scott McCall :_

" _Est-ce que ça va ?"_

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Pas maintenant, et peut-être même jamais. C'était le summum de la honte. Même à Scotty il n'oserait pas avouer ça.

_À Scott McCall :_

" _Ouais, t'inquiète, rien de grave. On se voit demain."_

Il plongea aussitôt dans ses maths et s'abandonna totalement dans les équations pour se vider la tête. Cela fonctionna plutôt bien car plus d'une heure passa sans qu'il ne le réalise. Il avait quasiment terminé son devoir et presque oublié toute cette histoire de vous-savez-quoi.

Il planchait, concentré, sur l'avant-dernier exercice de son devoir, lorsqu'une voix grave retentit près de la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Stiles cria et sursauta. Sa main vint se poser automatiquement sur sa poitrine avant qu'il ne relève la tête pour voir _le_ loup-garou planté dans sa chambre.

Il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque bordel. Comment diable Derek arrivait-il à rentrer chez lui ainsi sans faire le moindre bruit ? C'était vraiment inhuma... digne d'un loup-garou. Grmph.

"Putain ! Mais tu peux pas prévenir ou passer par les portes comme tout le monde ?!" s'exclama Stiles, encore horrifié. Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Derek plissa les yeux.

"J'ai frappé, mais tu n'as pas répondu." lâcha-t-il seulement.

Il y eut un silence.

Stiles le fixa, horrifié, alors que son cerveau lançait enfin les alertes adéquates. Derek était face à lui. Derek, à qui il avait envoyé une photo de lui, nu, était là.

Stiles avait le visage totalement figé d'effroi.

Ne pas penser qu'IL AVAIT VU SON CUL.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en détaillant l'adolescent, assis sur son lit.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ?" demanda-t-il froidement.

Stiles avait les yeux grands ouverts.

"Rien." répondit-il, tentant vainement de faire bonne figure. Il était à deux doigts de se pisser dessus.

"Donne-moi le livre sur les Glaistig." demanda Derek, placidement.

"Oh." souffla Stiles. Il cligna rapidement des yeux alors qu'il réalisait enfin. "Je ne te l'ai pas envoyé." marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

"Non." répondit Derek simplement, et il le fixa davantage. "Mais tu m'as bien envoyé autre chose."

Stiles grimaça et se mit à gémir en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains. Il ignora la remarque, se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau pour récupérer le bouquin maudit dans son sac à dos. Il le feuilleta et l'ouvrit à la page adéquate alors que Derek s'approchait de lui dans un même temps.

Le châtain se retourna et fut surpris par le loup-garou qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Il recula précipitamment, manquant de s'écrouler sur la chaise de bureau.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Stiles bafouilla.

"Rien. Hm… T'approches pas de moi comme ça sans prévenir, OK ?"

Derek soupira.

"Tu crois que je vais te sauter dessus ou quoi ?" déclara-t-il sarcastiquement.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Ses paupières clignèrent à répétition rapidement.

"Euh, bah. Euh." balbutia-t-il intelligemment.

Le loup-garou n'avait pas l'air d'humeur.

"Tu penses que tes fesses sont si irrésistibles ?" Son ton était agacé, mais cela sonnait quand même un brin moqueur.

Stiles faillit s'empourprer, puis il se redressa et fulmina avec une certaine assurance qui lui était propre.

"Hé ! Mes fesses sont très bien, d'abord. Beaucoup seraient très heureux de les recevoir en photo figure-toi." annonça-t-il, vexé en bougeant sa main rapidement dans les airs. Il lui en fallait plus pour qu'il se dégonfle.

Derek le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis il haussa un sourcil.

"Tu me dragues, Stilinski ?"

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Quoi ?" Ça ressemblait plus à un petit couinement qu'autre chose.

"Est-ce que. Tu. Me. Dragues ?" articula Derek distinctement en s'approchant à nouveau de lui. Son regard était toujours perçant, dirigé droit sur le jeune homme.

Stiles se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Hm, et bien, c'était une erreur, je me suis trompé de photo." tenta-t-il vainement d'expliquer. "C'était censé être les pages de la Glaistig, et j'étais en cours, et mon pouce a sûrement ripé, …" Il s'embrouillait dans ses explications, faisant des gestes confus pour accompagner ses paroles. "Et, hm... c'est celle-ci qui est partie, OK ? Elle était pas pour toi." trancha-t-il finalement.

Derek le fixa, impassible.

"J'avais compris que c'était une erreur." répondit-il avec suffisance. Comment Stiles arrivait-il à être aussi intelligent et stupide à la fois ?

"Hé !" râla ce dernier, vexé.

Il lui tendit finalement le livre ouvert au bon endroit et Derek l'attrapa. Ce dernier commença à parcourir le texte rapidement. Stiles soupira et le regarda faire en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelques minutes passèrent et l'adolescent ne trouvait pas cela gênant duuu touuuut.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"Oui, ça semble matcher." murmura Derek alors que son regard continuait d'errer le long du texte qu'il survolait.

"J'ai du temps aujourd'hui, je le lirai en détail." répondit Stiles. Finalement, il était quand même prêt à se taper le boulot -c'était mieux que d'être vingt minutes face à Derek en train de le faire.

Le loup-garou sembla acquiescer à l'idée car il lui rendit l'ouvrage. Stiles l'attrapa et se retourna pour le poser sur son bureau. La voix du brun retentit dans son dos.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à envoyer des photos de toi nu à quelqu'un."

Stiles se tendit légèrement et se pivota pour faire face à nouveau à l'alpha.

"Hein ?" demanda-t-il stupidement.

"Puisque tu dis que cette photo n'était pas pour moi." expliqua Derek calmement. Il le fixait attentivement.

Stiles appuya ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

"Non c'est vrai, mais, euh..." Il se gratta la nuque d'un geste gêné. Derek le fixait toujours sans ciller. Stiles sembla réfléchir quelque peu et fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre. "Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai de belles fesses ?"

Si Derek fut surpris par la question, il ne le montra pas du tout. Il regardait l'adolescent avec sérieux. Quelques secondes passèrent et Stiles haussa simplement les épaules pour se justifier de demander un truc pareil.

Le brun contracta sa mâchoire légèrement et son regard vert perçant fit un aller-retour vers les hanches de Stiles.

Il le fixa à nouveau dans les yeux quelques instants.

"Je n'ai pas suffisamment vu." répondit-il enfin.

"Tu ?..." Stiles manqua de s'étouffer. Il regarda la fenêtre d'un air absent et fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur Derek. "Hein ?" reprit-il, confus.

Le loup-garou le regardait toujours avec sérieux mais ne dit rien de plus.

"Oh." répondit Stiles alors que son cerveau de génie se mit enfin à saisir ce qu'il y avait là-dessous. Il tenta de s'éclaircir la gorge, légèrement décontenancé, avant de reprendre, avec une faible assurance. "Hm, c'est… c'est vraiment bête, parce que j'aurais vraiment… voulu savoir ça."

Il s'humidifia la lèvre inférieure d'un geste nerveux. Les battements dans sa poitrine commençaient à s'accélérer de manière anormale.

Derek resta impassible et ses yeux verts étaient rivés sur le châtain face à lui.

"Alors déshabille-toi." dit-il simplement.

Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

"Tu…" sa voix était un peu grave et enrouée. "Tu es sérieux ?" balbutia-t-il, incertain. Mais Derek ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et continua de l'engloutir de ses orbes verts.

Soudainement, le loup-garou attrapa le bas de son propre T-shirt et le retira pour le balancer sur le lit non loin de là, se retrouvant torse-nu.

Stiles ouvrit et ferma la bouche.

"Oh mon Dieu. Tu es sérieux." déclara-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et le palpitant qui s'accélérait à nouveau.

"Stiles." tonna Derek. "Est-ce que c'est oui, ou non ?" somma-t-il. Il n'avait jamais été du genre patient.

"Putain... c'est oui." déblatéra l'adolescent qui avait du mal à y croire. Avec précipitation, il s'exécuta enfin face à l'ordre. Il enleva son T-shirt et le jeta au sol, avant de commencer à déboutonner son pantalon pour le retirer, tirant sur ses chaussettes au passage. Il se retrouva en boxer devant Derek qui le fixait d'un regard qu'il n'avait jamais - ô grand jamais - vu auparavant.

Stiles avala sa salive nerveusement, n'osant plus bouger alors que le loup-garou semblait le bouffer du regard.

Derek s'avança, torse nu, et Stiles déglutit à nouveau, tentant vainement de continuer de le fixer dans les yeux.

"Retourne-toi." ordonna le loup-garou d'une voix grave, impérieuse.

Oh bon sang.

Derek Hale était torse nu, dans sa chambre, et il était en calbut face à lui.

Le cerveau de Stiles était à deux doigts d'exploser. Mécaniquement, il se retourna face au bureau et regarda le mur blanc droit devant.

Il entendit le brun avancer dans son dos, se rapprochant progressivement, jusqu'à s'arrêter, quelques pas derrière lui.

La respiration de Stiles s'accéléra et il sentit son torse se gonfler rapidement alors qu'il continuait de fixer un point devant lui, presque anxieux. Il était à moitié nu, dos à Derek. Comment diable pouvait-il ne pas stresser ?

Soudainement, une main chaude se posa entre ses omoplates et tout son corps frissonna. Il se tendit aussitôt, restant raide, droit comme i. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Derek, sentir sa présence, si proche. Et cette main, brûlante, posée contre sa peau, se mit à descendre lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant au creux de ses reins.

"OhmonDieu." expira très faiblement Stiles. C'était un chuchotis, à peine soufflé dans sa respiration.

"Penche-toi." La voix de Derek était grave et chaude, à quelques centimètres derrière sa nuque.

Stiles mit de longues secondes à comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit, à assimiler les mots. Son cerveau s'était totalement fait la malle et il resta quasi tétanisé.

"Penche-toi, Stiles." répéta la voix, murmurant les mots avec volupté et force.

L'adolescent se pencha doucement en avant, posant ses mains contre le bureau face à lui pour se tenir fébrilement. La main sur ses reins glissa à nouveau, descendant jusqu'au bord du tissu, puis continua par-dessus, jusque sur ses fesses, les caressant fermement. La main s'enroula sur un lobe de chair et l'empoigna, l'encerclant alors que les doigts se refermaient pour presser le postérieur rebondi.

Stiles frissonna. Une longue décharge vint directement se répandre dans son aine. Il sentit l'afflux de sang et d'excitation arriver comme un raz-de-marée. Il se mit à bander aussitôt. La main continua de malaxer ses fesses avec une lenteur mêlée à une fermeté indécente. Derek prenait son temps et Stiles se sentait objectifié par lui…. et il devait dire qu'il adorait ça.

"Oh putain." gémit-il avant d'avaler une grande goulée d'air. Tout son corps se tendit. Ses mains sur le bureau se contractèrent et il les fixa désespérément. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante alors qu'il était toujours penché outrageusement contre le meuble, le dos courbé, les reins creusés, les fesses exposées dans une posture ridiculement affriolante.

Il entendit le loup-garou expirer de satisfaction. C'est tellement sexy. C'était presque un râle lent et grave... un brin animal. Stiles sentit l'excitation monter à nouveau dans son entrejambe. Sa respiration s'emballa de plus belle.

Derek posa une deuxième main sur le bas de ses reins, et la fit glisser à son tour pour qu'elle rejoigne sa consœur plus bas. Les deux mains englobèrent et palpèrent chacune une fesse et Stiles se pencha davantage par mécanisme. Il ferma les yeux, ses mains agrippant le meuble plus fermement.

Putain.

Sa bouche était entrouverte, il entendait le bruit de sa propre respiration qui s'accélérait. Il se sentait totalement à la merci et offert au bon vouloir du loup-garou derrière lui. C'était grisant et un peu effrayant aussi. Il avait l'impression d'être sa chose.

Les mains de Derek remontèrent à nouveau sur le bas de son dos, touchant la peau blanche, avant de la griffer lentement, doucement. Puis, elles plongèrent dans le caleçon, l'abaissant jusqu'en dessous des fesses rebondies pour les découvrir, les mettre à nu. Le tissu était enserré, tendu juste sous les deux lobes de chair, de manière à les rehausser légèrement. Le brun les prit ensuite entre ses mains fermement. Ses paumes se pressèrent contre les fesses, les pressant, les malaxant, et Stiles étouffa un gémissement d'excitation. Il sentit le brun venir se plaquer contre son dos, frotter son nez contre sa nuque et susurrer à son oreille.

"Tes fesses sont à croquer."

Derek mordilla le cartilage de son oreille et Stiles laissa échapper une longue plainte bruyante. La bouche du loup-garou s'étira en un faible sourire en coin. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Stiles et colla son entrejambe enserré dans son jean contre le derrière du jeune homme, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement. Une de ses mains virile passa sur le torse de Stiles, le caressant lentement avant de grimper plus haut. Il effleura ses pectoraux, frôla un de ses tétons, jusqu'à parvenir à son cou pour l'encercler. L'adolescent releva la tête et la pencha en arrière alors que le brun enserrait sa trachée de manière mesurée. La prise contre sa gorge était légèrement appuyée, suffisamment pour provoquer un nouveau tressaillement d'excitation dans son bas-ventre. Le loup-garou embrassa le cou et frotta lascivement son bassin contre les fesses dénudées de Stiles. Avec son autre main, il avait empoigné le bassin de l'adolescent pour appuyer le mouvement.

"Putain Derek…" gémit Stiles, haletant.

Le brun continua son mouvement, frottant ses hanches contre le fessier devant lui.

"Oui ?" grogna-t-il contre le cou avant de le mordre doucement, éraflant ses dents contre l'épiderme fin.

"T'as intérêt à assumer ça…" haleta Stiles. "Jusqu'au bout." précisa-t-il en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il posa fébrilement sa main sur celle de Derek qui agrippait la peau de sa hanche et la fit glisser jusque sur son ventre. Lentement, il la fit descendre sur son boxer où son érection était maintenant bien raide, déformant le sous-vêtement. Son sexe était tendu au possible dans le tissu, se pressant fermement contre le coton qui commençait à s'humidifier au niveau du gland. La main du brun appuya au niveau du pénis tendu et Stiles gémit fortement, lâchant sa prise.

Derek remonta sa paume pour rencontrer à nouveau la peau du bas du ventre, recouverte d'une fine ligne de poils et entra dans l'élastique, plongeant dans le boxer pour encercler le sexe. Il le sortit et le libéra du tissu qu'il descendit pour le coincer sous les testicules, dévoilant entièrement la virilité du châtain. Il caressa les poils du pubis quelques instants et reprit la verge en main fermement. Stiles se mordit la lèvre et son bassin fit un léger mouvement pour accentuer la prise dans la paume du brun. Derek le caressa dans toute sa longueur, remontant avec son pouce jusqu'au sommet pour rouler sur le gland humide, puis il descendit à la base pour pomper le membre gonflé de plaisir à plusieurs reprises.

Stiles pencha sa tête en arrière à nouveau, l'appuyant contre l'épaule derrière lui. Ses doigts agrippèrent l'avant-bras du loup-garou pour l'érafler de ses ongles pourtant courts. Derek continuait ses longues caresses et laissa glisser son autre main sur le torse du châtain, se délectant du toucher de son corps.

Cela dura de très longues secondes et Stiles leva les yeux vers le plafond, déglutissant. Il sentait la bouche de Derek venir dévorer son cou, ses mains le caresser avec luxure. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique alors que le plaisir montait en lui.

Il tourna sa tête légèrement pour tenter de regarder Derek par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier passa sa main le long de sa gorge et encercla sa mâchoire pour la faire pivoter vers lui, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord, happant la chair de l'autre. Stiles se sentait plus fébrile que jamais en sentant le souffle de Derek caresser sa bouche. Puis, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, voluptueusement. Le baiser était sensuel et chaud, et l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de gémir de satisfaction. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent tout de suite dans un ballet enflammé. Cela ressemblait à un rêve érotique plus qu'à la réalité, et putain que c'était bon.

Stiles gémit, et la prise sur son corps se desserra soudainement. Derek se décolla et attrapa son épaule nue pour le retourner. Stiles enroula automatiquement ses bras autour de la nuque du brun et continua de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le baiser était avide, désordonné et bien trop luxurieux. Leurs deux corps, face à face, se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. L'adolescent sentit son sexe en érection, sorti de son sous-vêtement à moitié baissé, se frotter contre le jean de Derek.

Soudainement, le loup-garou le souleva par les hanches pour le porter et le jeter un peu sauvagement sur le lit. Stiles eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que Derek était déjà sur lui, lui retirant définitivement son boxer d'un geste sec et rapide. Son sexe, érigé, se dressait fièrement entre eux. L'adolescent jeta un œil rapide sur son érection, puis sur loup-garou qui la fixait également. Derek Hale observait son sexe, raide, avec une certaine convoitise et Stiles crut qu'il allait en devenir fou.

"Bon sang." jura-t-il.

Derek se pencha davantage, et posa sa bouche sur son torse, embrassant son corps blanc parsemé de grains de beauté. Les lèvres happèrent sa peau alors que la barbe non rasée l'éraflait à son passage. Le brun posa sa bouche le long des abdominaux, dévorant avidement le corps nu sous lui.

Stiles restait subjugué, et dans toute cette folie, sa voix saccadée s'éleva.

"Derek... tu lèches mon estomac." déclara-t-il, exalté, observant la langue glisser sur son ventre pour y laisser de longues traînées humides. Son corps tremblait légèrement tant il se sentait fiévreux.

Le brun cessa son geste quelques secondes et murmura gravement contre la peau.

"Je sais. Tais-toi."

"OK." souffla Stiles alors que sa respiration se saccadait violemment et que Derek descendait davantage.

Il sentit et vit le souffle chaud effleurer sa verge dressée, qui penchait légèrement sur le côté. La bouche de Derek ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres puis vint progressivement se poser dessus. Le brun empoigna le sexe et l'embrassa, posant ses lèvres à sa base, puis léchant la peau entre les testicules et la naissance du pénis. Sa langue remonta le long du sexe, et elle s'y arrêta au sommet. Stiles se sentit englouti par la bouche qui suçota le bout de son sexe avant de descendre sur toute la longueur.

Stiles gémit. Quelqu'un était en train de lui faire une fellation. Derek était en train de lui faire une fellation. Son cerveau explosait à ce constat et le plaisir grimpait à une vitesse totalement démesurée.

La bouche s'activa davantage sur son membre alors que la main accentuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient au niveau de la base. Stiles n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps qui commençait à se tortiller entre les draps. Le plaisir explosait littéralement en lui et c'était bien trop pour son être vierge de tout attouchement.

"Oh bon sang... je vais venir." couina-t-il malgré lui, d'une voix rauque de désir. Il haletait à en perdre haleine.

Mais Derek ne s'arrêta pas le moins du monde. Il sentit la bouche du brun continuer de l'avaler tout entier alors qu'il gémissait avec force, que son bassin se soulevait instinctivement pour approfondir le contact. Une des mains du loup-garou agrippa sa hanche pour le maintenir et l'autre continua de le masturber avec délice. Stiles ne pensait qu'à la sensation de son sexe s'enfonçant dans la bouche chaude et douce, qu'à la compression de son membre durant chaque succion. Il baissa les yeux pour observer le brun aspirer une énième fois son sexe dans toute la longueur, allant jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au pubis. Il sentait son gland effleurer, taper contre la gorge du loup-garou. La tête de Stiles se releva en arrière : il se sentait partir. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, tentant d'annoncer son lâcher-prise et éjacula dans la bouche en de longues poussées. Tout se fit flou et il se déconnecta totalement du moment, grisé par son propre plaisir.

Petit à petit, il reprit son souffle. Il cligna des yeux et prit conscience que son sexe avait été délaissé. Il entendit un bruit de vêtement et se redressa très légèrement pour regarder Derek. Le loup-garou était devant le lit et retirait son jean et son boxer. Stiles le fixa avec attention alors que le brun se retrouvait entièrement nu devant lui. Son érection était bien réveillée, fière et droite. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'adolescent perçut une réelle excitation dans les yeux verts perçants. Stiles n'avait probablement pas conscience de la tentation qu'il suscitait, nu, étendu sur le lit, les cheveux et le regard en vrac, le souffle saccadé. Le loup-garou semblait le baiser du regard. Ce dernier grimpa sur le lit et écrasa son corps nu contre le sien. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement dans les gestes de Derek, excité. Il saisit les cuisses de Stiles de part et d'autres de son bassin et les écarta d'un geste ferme. Il appuya sa virilité raide contre celle de l'adolescent qui avait perdu de sa vigueur.

Stiles gémit à nouveau. Son excitation était mêlée à une soudaine panique. Il posa sa main sur le torse musclé, tentant soudainement de calmer les ardeurs du loup-garou qui semblait désireux de dévorer sa carotide.

"Derek... Derek." héla Stiles, la voix un brin cassée. Ses paumes s'appuyaient sur le torse légèrement poilu, tentant de le maintenir à distance. Il avait le regard hésitant et peu rassuré.

Derek se pencha sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, l'embrassant lentement, suavement. Stiles oublia tout et se laissa emporter par le baiser langoureux. Puis, le brun se détacha finalement.

"Quoi... ?" gronda-t-il, bas et sourd.

Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent quelques instants. Stiles ouvrit la bouche, hésitant.

"Je…" Il la referma. "Merde…" souffla-t-il alors que sa main venait frotter ses yeux d'un geste désespéré.

C'était bien la première fois que le loup-garou voyait le lycéen aussi sérieux. Les battements de cœur de Stiles s'accélérèrent légèrement, et il déglutit, mal à l'aise.

Derek n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'adolescent : il paniquait. Il posa une main sur sa joue et vint caresser ses lèvres avec son pouce.

"On fait ce que tu veux." murmura le loup-garou en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le châtain le fixa quelques instants et hocha la tête. Derek attendit patiemment, ses prunelles toujours plongées dans celles ambrées face à lui, et Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si patient, si attentionné.

"Je veux continuer." souffla-t-il, alors que sa main venait se poser sur les flancs de Derek. "Je veux que tu me fasses perdre la tête." Il touchait la peau le long de ses côtes, fébrilement.

Derek fixait toujours ses yeux couleur whisky et acquiesça lentement avant de venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche, mêlant leurs langues qui commençaient à se familiariser l'une à l'autre.

Il passa sa main sous la nuque de Stiles pour l'enserrer et approfondir leur baiser. Ce dernier agrippa les cheveux bruns et tira dessus avec excitation. Le loup-garou laissa échapper un grondement sourd en sentant son cuir chevelu légèrement malmené par les gestes chaotiques de l'adolescent. Leur baiser se fit langoureux à nouveau. Ils s'embrassaient lentement et pleinement, leurs langues se mêlaient, leurs bouches s'aspiraient, c'était bon et excitant. Derek frotta davantage son bassin nu contre celui de Stiles. Le sexe de ce dernier se réveillait à nouveau, gonflant progressivement sous le baiser érotique et le corps qui s'écrasait lascivement contre le sien. Ils auraient pu continuer cela encore de longues minutes et jouir ainsi, juste en frottant leurs entrejambes et s'embrassant avec indécence tant c'était exaltant. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'avidité du loup-garou, désireux de passer à la vitesse supérieure...

Derek saisit les cuisses de Stiles, de part et d'autre de son bassin et les releva avec force. Il se redressa, se positionnant droit entre l'entrejambe de Stiles, si bien que leurs corps formaient un angle droit. Il fixa le sexe du châtain qui était raide à nouveau, dressé contre le bas de son ventre légèrement transpirant. Il bascula davantage les cuisses, repliant les jambes de Stiles vers sa poitrine pour obtenir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Ce dernier se sentait à la fois excité et gêné par la position qui l'exposait totalement, mais l'assurance de Derek lui était communicative. Le brun porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour récupérer un peu de salive avant de venir les poser sur l'anneau de chair, le caressant doucement. Stiles retint sa respiration alors que les doigts du loup-garou titillait son anus dans un jeu obscène. Au bout de quelques secondes, le brun releva son regard vers lui, et enfonça un doigt, lentement, détaillant la moindre expression sur son visage. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche quelques instants et expira bruyamment. Le doigt s'était enfoncé jusqu'au bout et Derek ne tarda pas à le bouger légèrement. Les regards étaient toujours ancrés l'un dans l'autre et Stiles se sentait comme une proie, comme un jouet dans les mains du loup-garou. Ce dernier tourna son doigt, puis le retira pour mieux l'insérer à nouveau, plus fort. Stiles mordit sa langue, la sensation était étrange mais excitante. Derek continua deux ou trois fois la manœuvre, jouant davantage et tournant son doigt, avant de venir en insérer un deuxième, tout aussi lentement. Stiles avait l'impression de se sentir plein, envahi. Ce qu'il ressentait était atypique mais indolore et presque bon. Cela le fut totalement lorsque l'autre main de Derek vint caresser son sexe raide alors qu'il continuait la pénétration en simultanée. Les sensations devinrent tout de suite incroyables et fortes. Stiles se courba et soupira de bien-être. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps se contractait de plaisir en même temps qu'il se sentait se détendre progressivement et lâcher prise.

Derek continuait d'enfoncer ses doigts en lui et de le masturber lascivement. La sensation était divine et à nouveau, Derek accéléra ses gestes. Stiles sentit qu'il pourrait jouir ainsi rapidement. Le plaisir montait en flèche, et son corps était comme animé, incontrôlable. Quelques soubresauts indomptables se mêlèrent à ses gémissements, qui étaient de plus en plus forts.

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta ou presque. Les doigts dans son intimité s'en allèrent, lui laissant une sensation de vide. Seule la main sur son sexe était toujours présente mais avait considérablement ralenti ses mouvements. Stiles eut à peine le temps de baisser les yeux vers le brun qu'il le vit se positionner, son sexe dressé, pressant contre son intimité, prêt à le pénétrer.

Stiles crispa ses doigts contre les draps malgré lui et déglutit. Son regard fixait le sexe imposant qui s'apprêtait à le pénétrer. Le gland se compressa contre son anus et il s'affola, parce que cela ne rentrerait pas aussi facilement que les deux doigts précédents. Il croisa le regard de Derek et ce dernier suspendit son geste. Le brun se pencha sur lui, lâcha son membre et l'embrassa doucement alors qu'il venait caresser sa nuque.

"Je te promets que tu n'auras pas mal." susurra-t-il à son oreille et il lui mordilla le cou longuement.

Stiles soupira alors que ses bras se refermaient dans le dos du brun, agrippant sa peau. Derek resta niché dans son cou et positionna à nouveau son sexe contre l'entrée et s'y enfonça doucement. Sa main droite guidait son pénis pour qu'il pénètre lentement à l'intérieur de l'adolescent, alors que sa main gauche encerclait la nuque de Stiles. De longs traits noirs parcoururent les veines de son avant-bras et de sa main, et la nuque de Stiles s'assombrit pareillement. Il prenait lentement le peu de douleur de Stiles alors qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde. Ce dernier gémit doucement. La sensation de plénitude était totale et incroyable. Il ne pouvait rien sentir d'autres que cette présence immense, cette masse imposante à l'intérieur de lui, de son corps. Son sexe, raide, tendu, se frottait contre les abdominaux de Derek qui soufflait gravement à son oreille.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le loup-garou bougea légèrement, se retirant de quelques centimètres pour s'enfoncer à nouveau doucement. Les poussées étaient progressives et lentes, puis il libéra la main posée sur son aine pour venir agripper le sexe de Stiles. Il le caressa alors que ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur du corps se faisaient de plus en plus accélérés.

Stiles gémit longuement. Les sensations étaient folles. Il ne sentait qu'excitation et plaisir l'envahir de toute part et ne pouvait penser à autre chose.

"Continue." murmura-t-il, presque comme un ordre doux. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Il voulait continuer de grimper cette montagne de plaisir qui ne faisait que croître jusqu'à arriver au bout, jusqu'à exploser, jusqu'à partir à nouveau dans un orgasme qui ne demandait qu'à éclater.

Derek délaissa son sexe pour ne se concentrer que sur la pénétration. Il accéléra et se retira presque entièrement pour se renfoncer puissamment en lui. Son souffle était rauque et il semblait également se perdre progressivement dans toutes ces sensations délicieuses.

Stiles sentait le sexe du brun se mouvoir en lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et ne se concentrait que sur son propre plaisir qui l'engloutissait progressivement, le coupant du reste du monde. Au bout de quelques allers-retours, il sentit le souffle chaud et rauque du loup-garou contre son oreille. Soudainement, une vague de plaisir le submergea particulièrement fort, parce que le loup-garou venait de taper contre cette partie de lui à l'intérieur de son corps, contre ce point sensible. Il ne put retenir un gémissement grave de franchir ses lèvres. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau du dos du brun.

Derek recommença, donnant un à-coup fort à l'intérieur de lui.

Et… Mon Dieu...

Stiles lâcha un long râle de plaisir, alors le brun le refit, encore, accélérant la cadence. Il le pénétrait et tapait à cet endroit et les gémissements de Stiles commençaient à remplir la pièce, le rendant totalement fou.

"Putain… 'sang…" balbutia-t-il, haletant, alors que son corps subissant de violents coups de boutoir, encore et encore. Son bassin se mouvait rapidement, tentant de suivre le rythme, d'accélérer également, car il en voulait bien plus.

"Plus fort, ... plus fort." quémanda-t-il, presque en transe, et Derek s'exécuta, le pénétrant avec rapidité et précision. Les hanches claquaient contre ses cuisses relevées, dans un bruit de chair délicieux. Stiles s'agrippait désespérément au dos du brun qui le pilonnait sans vergogne. Ses doigts accrochaient la peau et les cheveux, tirant dessus avec violence.

Derek enroula ses bras sur les épaules du châtain et son bassin accéléra frénétiquement. Il attrapa la mâchoire claire et embrassa la bouche pulpeuse langoureusement.

"Derek." haleta Stiles contre les lèvres du brun. "C'est trop bon... putain." s'étrangla-t-il. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir autant de plaisir. Cela était tellement fort, bien plus qu'une simple masturbation.

Le brun gronda contre ses lèvres, avant de les happer à nouveau.

"Dis que c'est bon." gémit Stiles, perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir, se faisant toujours pénétrer avec force. Son corps subissait les à-coups vifs et répétés.

Le loup-garou laissa échapper un râle de jouissance et mordit la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il haleta contre son oreille.

"C'est bon Stiles." gronda-t-il. "C'est tellement bon."

Sa voix était rauque et emplie de désir et Stiles avait envie de mourir, là comme ça, au summum de son plaisir.

Les derniers coups de reins furent fatals pour l'adolescent qui se répandit entre eux, éjaculant en plusieurs soubresauts. Un long son grave franchit ses lèvres, alors que ses doigts griffaient le dos du loup-garou. Il contracta ses fesses et l'ensemble de son corps en plusieurs spasmes. Derek mordilla à nouveau son cou et continua quelques va-et-vient, avant de s'abandonner également à la jouissance.

Quelques secondes passèrent, comme ça, dans un silence perturbé de respirations difficiles. Stiles emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et tira dessus négligemment. Ses yeux clignaient doucement alors qu'il fixait le plafond au-dessus d'eux. Il attrapa la joue de Derek et releva son visage pour le regarder. Le brun avait les yeux fermés, il transpirait et respirait bruyamment. Stiles embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres, se frottant à la barbe de quelques jours. Il passa ses doigts le long de la joue mal rasée avant de capturer ses lèvres qui ne réagirent pas au baiser. Derek avait l'air légèrement apathique. Ce dernier soupira et se retira finalement pour s'écrouler sur le torse de Stiles, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il reprenait doucement son souffle alors que l'adolescent continuait de caresser sa tempe, sa joue, et d'embrasser sa peau humide.

Stiles regardait le loup-garou, reposé, contre lui. Il avait le visage fermé et le châtain leva à nouveau les yeux vers le plafond blanc. Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, se remettant de leur orgasme, se reconnectant avec la réalité. Ils étaient tous les deux nus sur le lit de l'adolescent, dans sa chambre. Il devait être environ 10h30 du matin, en milieu de semaine. Derek était un loup-garou alpha de meute, et Stiles était un adolescent de 17 ans. Pour couronner le tout, il y avait une Glaistig en ville qui tuait des gens dont ils devaient s'occuper. Stiles cligna des yeux alors que la réalité se faisait de plus en plus palpable. Il redescendait de son nuage et cela avait un goût légèrement amer.

Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre à l'instant paraissait déjà être un rêve. Il voyait ce moment fabuleux s'éloigner progressivement d'eux, amenant toute la souffrance que cela impliquerait. Jamais il ne pourrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier… Et surtout, il ne le voulait pas.

"Dis-moi qu'on le refera." souffla Stiles, rompant le silence de la pièce. Il se savait totalement amouraché du loup-garou dorénavant.

Il sentit Derek se tendre contre lui.

Le brun releva la tête et s'accouda sur son avant-bras pour se positionner face à lui et le fixer avec insistance. Stiles déglutit et dut lutter pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient plongées dans celles vertes du loup-garou. Il attendait sa réponse, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il mordilla mécaniquement sa propre lippe inférieure et Derek posa son doigt dessus, le faisant cesser son geste. Il sentit le pouce du brun rouler sur sa lèvre, caresser le tour de sa bouche. Cela l'apaisa. Puis Derek hocha la tête. C'était faible, mais c'était là. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, frottant son nez contre le sien, contre sa peau. Stiles soupira de soulagement et encercla ses bras autour de lui, soulagé d'entendre qu'ils avaient une chance.

.

Fin

.


End file.
